Whispers meets Red Robin
by ABatmanWriter
Summary: Whisper and Sinful Kitten are heading to Mexico for Spring Break they met up with Gotham's Red Robin AKA Tim Drake. With drugs being smuggled across the border who is really behind the dealing?
1. Chapter 1

Where we left off with Russell Madison and Khris "Cherry" Neidhart: the duo became partners, met new alies and new foes. With the shorties, (police officers) in doubt that Whisper is good for the city of Peyote; the hotel heir attorney and best friend Aubrey "Dante" Durante suggested the two go on vacation until everything is calm down. Liking the idea, gay LGBT activist Russell Madison AKA Whisper booked a flight for himself and sidekick college student transgender male to female Cherry AKA Sinful Kitten to head off to Mexico.

Chimichanga Russell's pet bulldog stood by Russell's side waiting for Khris to make the phone call to her legal guardian know not to worry and wait up she will be her idol.

"Grandma?" Calling her grandmother, Cherry letting the elderly woman know she will be on vacation, "please take good care of Mitzi like you always do and give her a kiss goodbye. I love you grandma, bye-bye." Looking at his new friend, Russell put on his Buddy Holly glasses walking up to his Nocturnal Neptune to see a perfect cut circular in the door window.

"What gives?!" Dante, the wheelchair bound attorney wheeled over, "there's a hole in my car. My favorite car at that!" Cherry and Dante both laugh at the mine motions the billionaire is making with Chimichanga tried his best doing the same thing as his owner, "it could of been the Excalibur, but was it? Nope! It was my Nocturnal Neptune." Papillion, the technology expert skipped over from behind the dramatic car owner.

"Hi guys!" Boomed the short but cute Asian, "Elenore did it when she was trying to get your bo staff." Shutting her eyes with a smile, but I can fix it quickly so you won't miss any Mexican sun."

Calming down, Russell placed the glasses over his forehead and headed inside his hotel for privacy to book the reservation without telling the gang.

"Mr. Madison," with a concern tone started to go after him, but Dante grabbed Khris' arm and held him back, shaking his head no and to leave Russell alone only the chubby dog followed behind.

"Leave him. I am sure Russell just wants to be alone right now. We can only managed what's in his mind between crime fighting, business managing Madison Citadel and the Peyote Redhawks, and the death of Orion." Khris eyes filled with a sadness and concern wishing there was more that can be done besides being Sinful Kitten.

"I'm still alive but I'm barley breathing, just pray to a god that I don't believe in." Taking out his wallet, Madison long looked at his picture of two together, being clean shaven, no glasses, and former partner Orion who died supposedly by B.N. Homophobic gang, The Little White. "I want to stand up, I want to let go. I want to shine on in light of men." Turning to see he is being watch, Russell picked up his cellphone pretending to be on it and held up the number two on his hands with his pinky and index out like in baseball.

Cherry and Dante seen the two so they thought of nothing of it, "so don't worry Khris, I will take of the legal stuff to help avenge Orion for Russell. I may never been one good with my fist even more so my accident thanks to that pyscho succubus, Lenore but my academics studies is my strong point anyhow." Patting the transgender back with a smile, "you got everything you need?"

Inside a low maintenance prison, Navane Penal with dripping water being capture in a pale, lights are on the ceiling with one flickering, rats running around, in and out of the cells is where B.N. Goodnight is in solitary confinement being question by a therapist. "So Mr. Goodnight, what is it exactly you meant that, 'there is monsters inside of us,'?" The large in size and height bald headed black shrink took his notepad and pen getting ready to jot down. With Lenore in her human form being placed inside her cell.

"He is a frrrrrrrreak and you're a freak too bitches. Goodnight did this to all of us. Soon we'll be alike! Haha!" Laughing so loud the short pink hair cut demon, twisted her neck like an owl with eyes budge out that was transformed by Goodnight doing which nobody but the two knows. Clearing his throat, Dr. Latuda continue on his question to the seemly normal man of which his legs were crossed and arms folded.

"Of course doctor. I am speaking in a metaphor matter. Sort of in the matter we have our inner demons trapped inside ourselves." With twisting his words in a smooth spoken matter, the demon himself keeps his cool if he were innocent. Taking off his glasses, Goodnight looked at Dr. Latuda and vice-virsa. "Who are we to say we are perfect, correct? That would be an outrage to humanity after all." Laughing to himself the large man got up with his notepad in hand ready to leave.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, same time B.N. good day to you." The two guards open the for the therapist to exit the room stating the man seems sane but would to have a further evaluation tomorrow at the same time. A tall Latin black hair woman in a business skirt watching closely of everything happening with arms crossed gives an ice cold look to demon trapped in the human body walked off.

Outside Madison Citadel where Papillion finished fixing the car window along adding some new features to it, "Russell!" shouting out to the heir the hyper girl skipped out to him, "I forgot to tell you something." Coming out the sliding electric doors of the hotel with hands in pockets, Russell moved his eyes down to match eye contact with tencho young woman. "Trojan Tiger vs Nightfall with Honeydew are going to be in Mexico for the MLLC (Mexican Lucha Libre Company) big match of the year!"

"Oh," this caught the attention of the green eyes stud due the fact Trojan Tiger is his favorite high flying luchador. Walking over to see his newly improved car, Russell leaned over to it with Papillion tossing over his remote for the vehicle and a handbag for Cherry.

Both caught their new item and asked what it is. "O'tay! Cherry-Berry you got a handbag, but not just any handbag but not just any cute butterfly handbag that keeps track what's in it and can hide yours and Russell's weapons in this pouch that's on the side. See?" Pulling it to show it stretches out. "Oh we can't forget out there things like makeup.."

"Gift cards to Gurbe's," Dante snorted while Cherry looking inside her new bag, "not yet weapons, but the needles for your sexchange too Khris due to the Mexican drug lords police will be looking through all bags and purses."

"So what do you mean, Dante we can't tell the patrols that Cherry is going through cha, cha, changes?" Thinking it was rude of the music lover, the attorney slapped backside of his head while the transgender thought it was funny & hyper young woman giggling with her eyes and mouth cover shut.

"With Mr. Russell there's a song for everything." Not thinking before speaking the hotel heir quickly apologize to his new friend, but Cherry shook her head, "no need. It is true, I am going through changes while should I deny it? I am doing that's making me happy; and that's finally being in the gender I feel I was born to be in."

"And quite frankly if you're happy, Khris we all are. We approve your decision We shouldn't judge anyone for who or what they are." The mature heterosexual attorney added his support for the LGBT community. "Well,that is straighten out. So Papi, what did you to his car?" Looking at it with everything being the same as before aside with the added window looking closely at the remote control Russell insert the color code to open the doors to look in the inside.

"Well, what do you think Russell?" Skipping around the car with owner gets inside the driver's side placing his hands on the wheel at 9 and 3 which the steering matched the driver's fingerprints. A computer voice greeted spoke from inside the car. "See that! I really made sure that nobody can get in, and if they do, the car will lock down and seal shut."

"What do I think? Well get out of dreams and into my car! I love it, Papilion. Looks like I don't need to call the Blackhawks for a favor." Doing the sound effects of the car like a little kid would do, Russell looked like a kid that won a life time supply of candy. Dante smiled to himself seeing his best friend happy thanks to his ex. "Cherry, come in already, we have a wrestling match and vacation to attend." Hoping in with her new handbag with everything needed for the crime fighters is ready for vacation coming along Chimichanga for the ride having his head out the widow, barking happily.

With the formal wearing business man Russell Madison and tube top swim wearing already ready for the fun, but will it be in Mexico? Stayed tune with the adventure of Whisper and Sinful Kitten begins.


	2. Chapter 2

In Cancun, Mexico where the MLLC big event is happening wrestling Nightfall and his valet Honeydew are called in by their boss. "Nightfall, Honeydew. Glad you came in quickly." Dressed in a business suit a medium size woman in heels waited for the two take a seat before taking it. "It is about your match with Trojan Tiger. We have to cancel it, instead we are going a battle four way for the championship title and you're not going to be in it." Being outraged, the slim black luchadore slide everything on the floor with hands with his blonde, white busty, long nailed valet not approving of this while smacking her gum obnoxiously.

"You're fucking kidding, right?" Slamming his hands on the table, Nightfall continue expressing his outrage, "this was my time. My moment! Mine!" Getting up, the boss held up a piece of paper of which is from the doctor's office and placed in front off the masked wrestler face's. Honeydew looked at the paperwork closely seeing it was legit.

"I am not. And these drug tests don't lie Nightfall. Effected immediately you are suspended, once again. One more and you're fired!" Being as pissed the boss pointed him out the door. The blonde popped a large bubblegum on the boss' face, "you too bitch!" While walking away, the busty valet, swaying her ass, smacking it on her out, and wrapped her arm around Nightfall's arm with the wrestler slamming the door shut.

Taking a heavy sigh, the boss called in for Trojan Tiger to enter the room on her cellphone. The pro who this year just is in his 25th year whom is retiring after this year. Russell's favorite masked wrestler since five years old. Entering the room, a little older, heavier, multiple surgeries, the highflier is going to hang up the tights. "You wanted to speak to me, boss?" Speaking in a heavy Spaniard accent, the fully dressed up luchadore notice how upset she is while picking some gum off her. "Mm, minty."

"Tiger, it is about your match with Nightfall; it's cancel," Being flabbergasted, the veteran is a bit disappointed, "He was is suspended on using drugs, again. Don't worry, I will have a four way battle for the title so you and winner will main event for the same night. Sorry this was such short notice." Rubbing his chin through the mask.

"Thank you boss, I will go back to training." Exiting the door Trojan Tiger finds it odd there is mess that still has to be clean up, and Nightfall being suspended again in a four month period one more and he will be fired. Luckily for the poster of the company has been clean for over two decades as headed off to the gym to train.

"Can you believe the nerve of the boss suspended me too, Nightfall? I didn't do no nothing to get suspended." Flipping her long blonde hair to the side whacking the black mask man of which his design consist of a red M sharp edge shape on the outline. Grumbling in outrage, the heel took out his cellphone in the parking lot to make an urgent phone call ignoring his real life girlfriend.

"It's me. We can start the operation." Giving the signal, both sides hung up the immediately, "let's go Honeydew, we can start our lives over. We don't need to do wrestling anymore." Getting inside their red convertible the two made their get away.

"So Mr. Russell, have you always known Bruce Wayne?" Inside the Nocturnal Neptune with music blaring loudly, the hotel heir missed the question with Chimichanga having his paws over his ears due to the loud noise. Cherry lowered the music and asked the question again. This time it has caught his attention.

"I have a feeling that I might." With the window down, their hair blowing, the sunglasses duo enjoying the breeze that is coming from the air. Chimichanga finally can stick his head out the window, "yet, I can't say for sure Khris. But when I seen him as Bruce, those sad eyes; it is like looking at a reflection." Leaning back while driving Russell tries to remember to making the driver dead silence.

Cherry noticed on what she has done and made light of it by changing the subject quickly, "So Trojan Tiger has he always been your favorite wrestler?" Laughing nervously while rubbing her tattoo arm nervously feeling so stupid and ashamed by the question. Pulling his sunglasses over his Russell pulled over in anger matter. The bulldog quickly put his head in the car. With legs shaking, the transgender held on to her knees closely.

"I sense something cold," Shifting his eyes to the side with a scowl on his face, "when we arrive in Mexico we better do some investigation quickly." Knowing there was not a single song mention this is a serious matter. "You don't have a problem pretending to be a couple do you?"

Cherry is whiplashed by the question, opening her neon blue eyes as far she could, "No! No, not at all it will be an honor." With a glow on her face, Khris wiggled her flip flop feet up and down, but quickly was interrupted from a call, coming in from which would be by the air contention. Russell issued voice command to accept the incoming face time.

"Hiiiii guys, looking great" waving cheer free, Papillion quickly got to the chase due to the bad news she has to report, "First off, Trojan Tiger match with Nightfall has been cancel! The good news, there will be a four way match for a new contender." Plucking his lips and moving it to the side Russell, "more bad news too! There are pirates smuggling drugs at the border!"

"That, that is the feeling I must of sensed." Putting the sunglasses back on starting the car back on, with a grin, "Peyote, back at home there's nothing to do at the moment, and there's something to do!" Grinning with having the excitement back in his system, "thanks for the heads up, Papillion and tell Dante we've said our hello."

"Well that's the thing, guys. Dante has been killing time for you guys brushing away all these shorties at the hotel. It has been crazy here! But don't worry we have it taken care for you and Cherry." Smiling as she waved her goodbye the face time ended and Russell held on to Cherry's hand, kissing her cheek softly diving off quickly with Mexico on the horizon sight.

"Mr. Russell?" Turning around to look at her idol, "you have special gift, you know that, right? I don't just mean you being Whisper; but by your words, uniting people." Tilting up his sunglasses, the thin bearded man looked at his new friend and smile slightly.

"You know Khris, that's funny," Looking in awe, the young college student raise an eyebrow, "my father told me the same thing to me when I little." Pointing the border patrollers on guard the trio is ready for their adventure to begin.

But who is in charge of the drug trafficking; B.N. Goodnight? Find out once the trio cross the border!


	3. Chapter 3

The following day inside Navane Penal: the same tall, cold, Latin woman came in to check on the self proclaim innocent man inside the solitary confinement with the pervious guards from before are keeping on him, "Men, Dr. Latuda is out today, I am here to take over for today." Without changing an expression on her face and tone of voice, the strange ice cold woman let thesentries see the paperwork that what she is saying is 'legit'. Seeing this, both agree it was the real thing and let her in to do work.

"Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself, old man?" Looking up with his gray hair in a ponytail, and orange suit, Goodnight just stood there with a smug grin on his face, "whom am I kidding, you're not; and once again I have to bail out your oh so self proclaim innocence. Good thing humans are so easy to coil with."

Listening to all her words the demon agreed with she had to say, "you should know of all people that the mind is one of the easiest thing to take over is that of human's emotion. Just take Lenore for example, she's the perfect pawn. By convincing her that Elenore really care for and choose a man like Bruce Wayne over a lifetime of friendship was simple." Getting up, the madman is eager to be let go of his prison.

"Even though you're suppose to be focus on Russell, not Bruce." Looking away The therapist called over for the guards, "we've got work to do anyhow. But must we bring over that freak with the pink hair? Her present disturbs me." Nodding with woman sighing had convince the guards to bring a ward and judge over to let Goodnight free due to be "sane". Telepathically, the Latina sent a message to succubus she will be let free as soon as BN has given the orders.

"And that's why I always hated bodyguards." With Cherry explains her funny story to Russell while it's their turn to be check by the green suited boarder patrols. "Just because I look like a twink doesn't mean I can whoop your ass." Laughing even more the hotel heir is highly entertain by the company before he came into the realization that looks of his car may be suspicious and started to panic. "What, what, what?!" Worried the transgender panic too.

"I forgot which button to cloak the Nocturnal Neptune!" both looking around quickly, Chimichanga placed his paw on the white cloak button. Pressing it has change the unique car to a beautiful rare 1953 Oldsmobile Fiesta. "Good thing Papllion is on our side, huh?" Nodding with the two sweating and panicking like dogs gave the bulldog a huge hug, thanking the lovable pooch. "I didn't even bother to look if anyone was behind us." The two looked and sighed in relief when there wasn't anybody.

With the trio pulling up, the patrol ask to take a look inside with his German Shepherd. This didn't settle too well with Chimichanga as he became restless, and being asked to look inside Khris' hand purse. "I'm not sure if you're entitled to tell, but have you heard anything strange have you?" The patrol looked at the couple with the college student having her arms around Russell's muscular arm and battering her eyelashes. This caught the guard a bit fluster as he watched Khris putting her hands inside his shirt to feel the billionaire tight abs, and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Uh, yes, yes," stammering his words, the aroused guard explained, "there have been pirates here smuggling some kind of drug by the codename, venom." Watching his eyes closely, Cherry wonder her hands lower, "that's all I know, promise! You guys can go now!" The flirty young adult stopped and was given back her special hang bag customize by their good friend, Papillion as Russell let out a heavy sigh while driving off.

"Was that really needed, Sinful Kitten?" Letting out a slight Euro accent while placing a hand on his crotch, stroking it down, with Cherry, the one whose alter ego is by the name of Sinful Kitten looking so purrectly innocent placing lipstick on with the beach coming to view. "One of my newly built hotels should be around here somewhere."

"Yes, other wise he would not of told us what he did. Besides, you told me to pretend to be a couple, didn't you? And you liked it! There is no denying it! You have an unique accent when you get fluster, by the way. But I thought you were from Peyote." Pointing down at his crotch which Russell smacked the hand playfully as he found one of many hotels.

"I am! Just only when I get flustered or overly excited I speak with it." Clearing his throat, "must of picked it up from my dad." Pulling into the parking lot Russell unbuckle his seat to lean back and think out loud, "and from what he told us, that drug; venom it sounds like I've heard it before." Opening the door to let the bulldog out, Cherry started to pace around the car mumbling venom. "You know what, I am going to go and check in. Take Chimichanga out at the beach and for you! You get that sexual tension out of your system!" Pointing out to them with a grin the gang momentary split up.

While walking on the hot sand, Cherry and Chimichanga looked at the clear view of the beach seeing boats go by, she plopped down on sand which the bulldog sat next to her. Placing both hands on her cheeks an sigh, "I wish Russell can figure out what the venom is, I don't want him to bother by it."

"Did you just happen to say, 'venom'?" A young man, who is about Khris' age, with spiked dark brown hair, slim but muscular body in yellow swim trunks appeared behind her, "funny, I heard something about too." Turning around to see who was speaking to notice it is Tim Drake with his blonde girlfriend Stephanie Brown a fellow college peers wearing a blue and two piece swimwear, sunglasses, and flip flop with each of them stunned to see each other.

"Tim! Steph!" Happy to see them, Cherry hugged them and let go of it, "sorry, just got excited, but yeah; I did mention venom. You guys know something?" Shaking their heads no, this frown the girl just a little until Tim made a remark.

"But I do have strong hunch Bane is behind this. But, uhm, what are you doing by yourself and since when you owned a dog; I thought you only had a cat, Mitzi." Cherry explained that she is with her boyfriend and that he was getting a drink that is way he's not here at the moment. Seeing the shadow of whom she is mention pointed him out,

"See, there he is!" Waving over for Russell to see him drinking a bottle of water which he is drinking from the hotel's vending machine "Thanks hon," taking the water away from his hand quicker than one can blink. Pointing out his fingers, the heir look is dumbfounded with jaw lower stuttering my water, with both Stephanie and Khris giggling.

"He's cute Khris, but he seems a little weird." Stephanie making a sly remark while Tim is getting a better look by snapping his fingers across Russell's face to bring some sense back into him by getting a quick good look at him Shaking his head, the daze and confused boyfriend raise an eyebrow, wondering who are Cherry's friends.

She explained the whole detail.

"You happen to be Bruce Wayne's friend, correct?" Nodding. "Yeah, I happen remember seeing those green eyes. You're Poison Ivy in disguise." Everyone laughed minus the one who was being poked at with Tim nudging him. "All kidding aside sir, I know you're Russell Madison, Bruce wanted to say his thanks and didn't know you two are dating. Then again, it looks quite obvious."

"You know?" Spitting out her water, Cherry looking in surprise with Russell laughing, "sure, now you laugh!" Not minding though, this is what she wanted her idol to do, simply laugh. With the gang taking a seat on the sand with each of them sitting close by their partner. Tim nodded

"Mind you, I am the one that found out about Dick and Bruce." Whispering about it Tim added he has a plan, "I am almost certain Bane is behind this, so I ask if it is not too much to ask. Would you mind if you and Khris help Steph and I out?" Hearing this the heir got up and turned away. "Russell? Hey man! Was it something I said? Ah geez!" Quickly getting up, Cherry apologize to her friends and went after him.

Russell Madison turning his back? What has gotten into the billionaire? Will Khris be able to snap him out of it? And is Tim Drake, right? Is Bane behind the pirates hoarding drugs across the border?!


	4. Chapter 4

"Señor, this supply of Venom are all ready to ship out." Nycto placed his call while speaking to the crime lord boss on the other end of the cellphone call, "Honeydew is here with me." Calling in undisputed area the two former wrestlers waited for their pick up. While waiting the masked one received a text from his text, "Nycto, there will be a limo at your location. Stay there!" A skull and cross ended the text.

Back at the beach, Cherry is comforting the trouble one along with the bulldog Chimichanga, Russell, "What I want you to do is smile so my fingers can trace your lips like the before your tears wash it away." Doing so, the transgender trace her finger on his by kissing it softly, and quickly moved away. "Sorry if it was too much." The chubby dog even tried licking his cheek.

Seeing this, Stephaine Brown pouted by placing her hands on her hips and lips pouted, "Tim, how come you don't treat me like that?" With a flabbergasted look on his face, Tim Drake shook his head and walked over to Russell and looked at him with Cherry moving aside.

"Hey man, sorry if I placed some pressure on you back there, I should of held back." Shaking his head no, Russell didn't mind for the friendly jeered in which he is alright with, "I just got caught with up with the idea Bane being behind this and I," before another word could be utter out the jaded man got up with a stern face.

"Enough talk Tim, having sympathy for me is not going put your theory to the test." Being fired up, Russell, with a grin the young adult who is also known as Red Robin found it chilling how he acted like his old mentor Batman. "So let's light a fire, you guys better hold tight! You've got the perfect plan, so let's light a fire tonight!" Getting up Russell took off his tank top with excitement with Chimichanga being as happy the duo jumped on a kid's sandcastle without seeing it being in their way.

"Leave it up to him," Stephanie Brown also known as Batgirl raised an eyebrow at Cherry's remark, "what I mean is, with Russell there's a song for that. Meaning he can bust a song lyric for any situation. By the way, he has a cute bod, huh?" Understanding better now the group heard the kid crying about the ruin sandcastle which the music lover tried to console the ginger girl.

"Look kid, I am really, really sorry!" Opening his eyes budge big with all of his fingers spread out, "here," trying to think of what he could done, Russell and Chimichanga dashed over to vintage vehicle which is parked outside of Citadel Madsion looked inside what he can give to the girl. pulled out his childhood Trojan Tiger action figure from his youth and back to,the girl, "I know it isn't much, but to me it's a lot." Looking on how beat up it is the girl took it anyway with a smile and tiptoe back to her parents.

"The was a great thing you did there," speaking an gravely, Spaniard accent Russell and Chimichanga listen in the to the man in disguise, "and to do that without hesitation, you have a good corazon señor." Turning around to see who it was, Russell question himself on who that voice before until he came into realizing on knowing the voice.

"Nycto, where is that damn limo? I'm a sweaty and I'm all out of gum," growling, Honeydew started punching air to kill air in which the vehicle pulled in for the ex-luchadores. Within moments their limo has arrived in the disclosed area, "well, it was about time." Groaning, the black male luchadore seen the driver getting out to open the door for the two to get in the back.

It was none other than the large South America man himself, Bane on the opposite side, sitting down inside the car. "Nycto. Honeydew. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Speaking with Spanish accent, The two took their seat across from the drug lord. "Are the drugs ready to be ship to Peyote and then Gotham?"

"Yes Bane, and might I add it is quite the honor to meet you sir." Without making any sound Honeydew looks just a bit frighten, but Band reached out and kissed the hand of the former valet, reassuring that everything will be fine. This has upset the boyfriend, Nycto very much, "So Bane, when do we leave to Peyote?" Pulling his boo close to him.

"We leave tomorrow at nightfall." Bane text the rest of his men to know as But first things first, you are going to Trojan Tiger's retirement party as a collie while my men are out at sea shipping." The heavies agree, with the sun is setting there is only 26 hours left till the plan goes full effect.

Back at the beach where Russell finds himself being thanked by an unlikely person, "you're, you're Trojan Tiger! I know that voice anywhere; I've been a fan of yours since I was five!" Being star struck, the rest of the gang came to see what is going on with the bulldog barking. The owner told his pet to be quiet in which the dog did. "What are you doing here?"

Lowering his voice, the hotel heir asked the masked man. "I cannot talk about it here," Cherry, Tim, and Stephanie tried to listen their conversation, "we need to go somewhere private." Russell pointed out that they may go to one of his hotel he owns, "you own it? Are you sure?" Being surprise the heir nodded and did not question it again with the two walking their way, giving the signal, Russell waved his friends over.

Everyonr followed and walked into Madison Citadel. Everything is enchanted. A chandelier hanging beige interior colors above before meeting with the receptionist wearing green company uniform and orange tie greeting the group, six, four green padded wooded chairs to a table, with lamps at the corners, going up the stairs and elevator on each side. "It feels like every time I see the lobby, I'm at Bruce's dining room." Tim remarked with Stephanie agreeing.

"Cherry, can you get our stuff from our room? I have a feeling we may be needing it very soon." Tossing the keys to her, the transgender understood what this means, the loyal sidekick did as was told by going up the elevators with the other two went to their rooms to get their stuff while the two heroes took a seat a table furthest from the door to speak in privacy. "Again, it is great to meet my favorite luchadore, but what is you wanted to tell me?"

"I want to reward you by inviting you and your friends to my retirement party. There's something I sense about you. Something muy beuno." Nothing being surprised, this is something Russell has heard his whole entire life, (the positive that is), and how it reminds them of the late Jared Madison's Russell's British father. "So, will you come?" Getting up with the group coming down, the spiked hair man gave out his hand with a smile.

"Si. It will be an honor! Let me tell the guys.." Smiling to himself, the wrestler agree with Tim calling over to his new friend, "excuse me." Holding out a finger telling him a moment, Russell went to see what is needed.

"So," leaning against the wall, Russell moved seeing that the college young adult wanted info. Explaining everything that is said, this lead Tim to ponder the two could be working together. "Good, Stephanie and I can go undercover to see if we spot anything. Liking the idea, the leader of pack agree to it.

"Well it is a good thing Papillion made my Venus Kirei into this pink transparent cube." Taking it out of her handbag, "pressing this black button, will make it appear it no time! So, Steph. You'll being riding with me!" The girls high five each other happily like a couple of sorority girls.

"I guess I am with Russell and his fancy Oldsmobile." The billionaire raspberry his lips, Russell was not please by Tim's nonchalant respond. "Hey, I'm not on knocking it or anything, just," scrolling outside, motioning the kid over to follow him out to the car.

"Why this car is automatic, it's systematic, it's hydromatic, why it's," pressing the white cloak button on the car to change to the beautiful, "Nocturnal Neptune!" Getting on the top of hood of the car, Russell started dancing. Tim chuckle quite faintly.

"Now all we need are leather jackets." Jumping off the car, the owner sarcastically dried cough a laughter to the witty remark with Chimichanga and Trojan Tiger coming out of the hotel. "Alright boss, are we ready to go?" Saying yes, the luchadore is ready.

Pressing the black button on the pink cube, Cherry's ride, Venus Kirae appeared in the parking lot. "Wow, Khris, your friend Papillion is like Babs." With the two hoping on the bike and everybody else getting their assign vehicle, "let's go guys!" Shouted the excited blonde.

Putting in the color codes to start the Nocturnal Neptune, the wrestler whom the group met earlier is still undercover waving down the incoming taxi cab. "Okay everybody, follow that cab!" With the mission in full effect, who knows what will happen once they are.

Will they be late or just in time?


	5. Chapter 5

"It's not everyday one gets invited to a wrestler's party, let alone your favorite." Shifting his mood to lighthearted to stern, the driver felt a cold chill down his spine, "Odd, everything was fine until now, wonder who or what could it be." Looking at Russell as he ponder what it could of been, Tim question what it is with the sudden mood swing. Snapping out of it, the possessed man looked at the inquire, and shook his head, but Tim insisted.

"Russell, I've been around Bruce and Dick long enough to know something is up." Becoming adamite about it, Tim continue, "and besides, you're usually way too perky to suddenly go dead quiet. Bruce I can understand, Dick; well, the name stands for itself, sometimes. So, what is it?" Snorting through his throat, the billionaire finally budge.

"I forget sometimes, that people like you and Bruce are just mortals." Raising an eyebrow on the statement, the college student known as Red Robin let it slide, calling it even from earlier.

"Don't take it personal though, I see it sometimes as a curse, but a blessing to help to those who can't. Sorta like a double edge sword, just don't get Two-Face involve."

The two laughed about it, "True, he might just flip a coin." Laughing more, the two men enjoyed their ride with the sun setting.

"So, how did you and Russell meet? He's really seems like a nice guy. You should of mention him before." Riding behind Khris who goes by the nickname, Cherry and the superhero sidekick name of Sinful Kitten, "because you are pretty lucky. Don't worry Tim is a great guy though!" Stephanie Brown innocently asked the man behind the shades. " I didn't see you as the type looking for an older sugar daddy."

Having a smug face with a sly a tone, the partner responded meekly "I call it fate, but I met him when I heard Russell and Bruce Wayne was kidnap, and he's not that much older!" Shouting due to the electric roaring of the motorcycle, Cherry explained more of her idol, "two brainwashed shorties by Lenore held the two against their well and I seen this wasn't right, so I took out one of my outfits I sew to help rescue my hero." With their hair flowing in the wind, the driver went beside the cab driver which was turning left to the party.

"Looks like we can't miss it with all the lights, drinks, party, the smell of food." Looking over at Tim, Russell shook his head while following the turn of the two vehicles in front of duo. Looking at the driver, Drake asked what he did wrong. "Nothing, I'm a vegan and I cannot stand stand the BBQ smell."

Grinning, "Whats wrong, demons don't like the smell of fresh meat, but I'm sure you can just eat a slice kiwi between two buns for a veggie burger." Russell, whacking the back of the smart ass' head, "hey man, I was just saying it would taste good with some tomatoes." Chimichanga licked where his trainer smacked. With everyone pulling over of their aside vehicles, the billionaire decided to make a wager.

"How about a bet?" With the car owner cloaking the car back to the decoy it as the Fiesta Oldsmobile, "if you can find kiwis and make them into a burger, AND eat nothing but that for the whole time, I will give you 100 dollars. Deal?" Taking out his hand, Tim shook on the deal. While everyone else calling out for the two slowpokes.

Arriving on the side of the party were, Nycto, Honeydew, and Bane who are ready to take the plans. "Now remember, just act casual, you're going like old friends and for you two just act like the couple you are. Am I understood?" Nodding, Bane tossed two store bag for the couple, "here are some clothes for you to change into, now go." Exiting the limo, Honeydew and Nycto took the bag went to change clothes with Bane's driver leaving.

The valet with a black evening dress, with a pair of long silk armless sleeves, covered in white beads on the torso, crystal necklace, having her blonde hair in bun, matching pure black five inch heels.

Nycto comes all dapper up with a majestic black suit, light gray shirt, no tie, dark sunglasses, black lace shies. With his trademark mask still on, the couple came out at the same time, acting casual with Trojan Tiger, (who took off his disguise while leaving it for the cab driver as a gift), and company to greet each other.

Russell who is next to his childhood favorite wrestler, reached out to greet the heels. While doing so, a cold chill back of his spine. Keeping calm, the guest brush a forceful smile, along with Tim, Steph, and Khris, "does something trouble you, sir?" Honeydew gave a flirty wink to the heir and Tim.

Catching off guard, the flower picker batter her eyelashes, "no, not at all coquette. Just in awe by being here is all." Faking a convincing smile, Russell looked at Tim then back at Honeydew, "my friend Tim was going to see if there's any kiwis to make them into burgers. You see, I'm a vegan, and he poked fun about it so I made a bet with him, right Tim?"

Knowing that was the cue, Tim invited his girlfriend Stephanie Brown, "this will be the easiest 100 bucks I've made!" Placing his hand on his mouth while raising an eyebrow Russell signal over his date, Cherry came over to greet herself with Gotham's couple met with Nycto whom greeted them as well.

"This is your girlfriend? Are you sure not your boyfriend?" Questioning the heir on it, "not questioning your decision, but you know." Trojan Tiger stepped in telling his former fellow wrestler that is not his choice but theirs. "I apologize,sir. It was not my place." Faking the apologize, Russell let it slide.

"Of course, I can understand, over fifty years ago you wouldn't been able to be with Honeydew without the KKK after you. So that's why I fight for equality in my town. Us people are still fighting for the same equality." Clearing his throat, the LGBT activist excused himself trying to find a vegan meal, he was sick to his stomach to have anything. The bulldog growled at Nycto and Honeydew till Russell called him over.

"Russell, are you okay?" Trying to console the lover Cherry placed her hand on his shoulder, but Russell wanted no part of being cheered up. Already feeling off, the man also known as Whisper knows there's something throwing him off. "Russell, come on I just want too,"

"Can you just back off?" Barking at his coverup girlfriend, "you don't understand, nobody does. We already live in a homophobic city and to hear it here, I won't put up with the bullshit here. So no Khris, I am NOT o.k.!" With turning fluster and veins popping visible on his neck Russell went over to the pool side to be by himself.

Stirring a martini, a tall slender white woman, with black and brown dyed highlights hair covering up her left blue eyes with huge black sunglasses, matching two piece sky blue and white bikini, brown and yellow sunflower between the big toe and middle sandals came up to Russell, "Rough night I take it." Speaking a smooth husky, but feminine voice, "but I couldn't help to over hear your an activist.

Looking at his man talking to someone who IS trying to cheer him up, upset Cherry much so she had a plan. She sneaked around the bend to try and ease drop from distance, but close enough to hear the conversation. "Yeah, an equality one that is. My city, Peyote is quite hateful. Frankly though I can't say I have seen you before, are from there?" Tip toeing closer and moving in a clench fist, the jealous partner gnashed her teeth

"That wench better step away from my man."' With Tim and Steph out of sight looking around to see if they can spot anything, Cherry watched the woman's hands very closely.

"Oh no, I'm not. I am from Canada, invited here from a friend of a friend. Oh!" Looking from embrassment, "how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Alice Porter." Using her free hand, the coy woman smile half way, "and you are?" Walking up closer to the man who has no interest with the bulldog came in between the two

"How rude of myself, I am not use to people not recognizing me, my name is Russell, Russell Madison, and this is my bulldog, Chimichanga." Smiling faintly to himself while Alice feeling placed her hand on her head shaking. With a concern, the kind hearted man tried to console the strange woman.

"This man, he's no ordinary man." With the thought in her mind, she shook faster, dropping the drink and excuse herself to get another drink, "Sorry about that Russell, could I offer you a drink?" Smiling faintly giving herself another with Honeydew watching the flirt, getting annoy on how she can't get much out of Russell.

"Thanks but no thanks," the heir kindly refused the offered, "I've stopped when my partner Orion was murder." Looking away, Alice is embarrassed to find whom she is flirting with is gay, but brushed it off as casual as possible.

"please excuse me Russell." Stuttering, Alice left the poolside and wondered more, "he is too good, but why was I sensing a demon aura around him." Cherry came out of hiding and casual bumped into the absent minded woman. With Russell left a bit suspicious of the strange action with Chimichanga sniffing the woman from behind, but whistle him over.

"Oh, I am sorry," the transgender sarcastically remarked, "I didn't see you coming at all." Walking away Cherry mumbled under breath, "and stay away from my man." Walking towards Russell to see is alright, Alice eye the strange person with Nycto walking pass the two, eyeing both of them.

"I have mistaken you for a ladies' man." Laughing in hardy tone, Trojan Tiger while nudge Russell lightly, "she seems a bit strange though." Nodding Russell went to try to catch up to the mysterious woman.

Many eyes,who is watching whom? Who is friend and who is foe? But will good guys expose the pirates before they leave the border?


	6. Chapter 6

"Die, die, die!" Moving the controller back and forth, a gas is heard inside Élan in which defense attorney, Aubrey Durante wheeled himself to check on Papilion who is making a lot of noise.

"Papillion, that was a loud!" Holding his nose while behind the technology girl just giggled with a goofy grin moving the video game controller if nothing happen.

"Dante, it wasn't me! It was, Pedo: The Farting Vampire Slayer! Wanna play? It's a great stress reliever! Another fart is heard from the video game which Dante is showing he has no interest in.

"Now why would I want to play a video game of an overweight guy that farts to kill vampires?" Rolling his eyes, "what are his gases made out of, garlic?!" Looking closely at the game by leaning closer at game in which the attorney took the headset from the gamer, "GameMaster, call Russell Madison."

The video game console did so without saving the game progress. This upset the Asian as she puff and pouted. Feeling his phone vibrate, Russell answered the cell, "Hey Papillion, what's up?" Excusing himself from Trojan Tiger, the heir moved to a private place to speak to his friend.

"Let me guess, you've never would of guess it I would be calling from the GameMaster huh?" Laughing nervously, Russell hears the gamer shouting hi to her friend in the background as well compiling what Dante did to her game. "Anywho, you and Khris are need back in Peyote. I cannot stall the shorties much longer, Russell, it's just you two; but Whisper's reputation as well. I've manage to contact Bruce Wayne, he said if he is not busy; he will gladly come to investigate."

Smiling faintly, the jaded hero eased up a bit, "Then I wonder if Elenore will be joining." Russell smuggled a grin on his face in which cause the stern, but kind attorney to fluster on the other end. "But really guys, could you check to see if the computer has Alice Porter on file," before one more word can spoken, a round of AKMs is fired on the scene in which Russell's cell was random shot at.

"Russell? Russell!" The TV screen of GameMaster says, call ended, "Damn it! Papillion, track the name Alice Porter now! I will text Khris now about the situation and to find Russell!" With the gang back at Peyote doing their part, the ex couple worked twice as hard.

Running to find the rest gang, a woman with black leather pants, jacket, 4 inches heels, a black v-neck cut top, fishnets, and a white scarf around her neck while holding an f-2000 assault rifle, and a karambit knife on the other, shouted on the boat, "Demon walker, I know you are here, come out and face me!"

With Cherry's phone going off, she received the text from the attorney with the following: let Tim and Steph to stay on track with Bane while focus on this Alice woman, and to hustle with the special handbag in arm which contain both hers and Russell's items for their alter ego.

"I got news about Alice Porter, Dante." Looking at the screen, it went black, confused The two looked at the monitor which went back on only for the file to be cover in a virus. "Reboot, reboot!" Unable to do so with everything locking, the computer geek had no choice to pull the plug.

"Damn it again!" Banging his closed fist on the wheelchair arm rest, the stressed out attorney went out for a smoke. This upset Papilion, so she deiced to text her best friend and Dante's love interest Elenore.

Cherry came as fast as she could with the handbag which Russell to much of his surprise, he looked at the transgender and explained what she was told via text. Understanding completely, the crime fighter took out his bo staff, Benoni, the source of all the billionaire's abilities. Saying the word, Latinus transform hotel heir to a peasant wearing, simple white t-shirt, red handkerchief, long black trench coat, gray slacks, white shoes, straw sandals, with smear black mascara across Whisper's green eyes.

Cherry took out her latex dark purple body suit with the top half cut off having a latex breast cup covering one of the transgender chest with a utility belt around the waist, knees high leather black boots, with two Japanese fans as her weapons, and newly added night/heat vision goggles added by Papilon.

"We are ready, are you Sinful Kitten?" Gripping the bo staff tightly on his fingerless gloves grinned, Sinful Kitten, who is now Whisper's trusted sidekick nodded.

"You're damn right I am, Whisper!" Proudly shouting, the transgender went on ahead while the woman on the boat shouted for Whisper whom she calls, demon walker once again. "We better go, don't want to miss your date." Looking over to Sinful Kitten, the possessed man raised an eyebrow.

At the same thing: Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown spotted Chimichanga, which the bulldog came over to the two, barking. "Hey look Steph, it's Russell's dog." Coming over, the girl known as Batgirl noticed too, "that means he must fighting as Whisper, but wait; where's Trojan Tiger." Looking around he spotted the heavies, Nycto and Honeydew kidnapped him close by.

Eager to jump in, Steph is pulled back from her boyfriend. Ducking down, Tim draws out a plan for them to follow the kidnappers. "Not now, if I am thinking correctly, they are going to buy Trojan's silences. We have to get the border before they do, but keep the wrestler safe. I know, they don't know who we are as Red Robin and Batgirl, right? We can just we pretend to be new wrestler and take us in, there can find and rescue him."

With quickly the two, along with the bulldog, Chimichanga, dashed to Madison Citadel for their outfits that consist of their alter ego to go save the masked luchadore.

"We are here, what is it you want us from?" Back at the shore, boldly with Sinful Kitten by his side, Whisper looked directly which the woman told the pirates to ceased fire momentary in which the man walked closer to the shore.

Flipping forward, the assassin landed on her feet on the sand of the shore, pointing her finger directly at Whisper, "I want you, Demon Walker; I want you dead!" Standing cold and stern wondered why. "And your sidekick gets involved, both of you will dead.

"And why do you wish such request?" With the bo staff held across his face, the possessed man noticed the woman is a mortal.

"Because, you are a demon, and my job is to kill demons!"

With Whisper having no choice to fight alone, will he keep all those around him safe? And who is this woman and why does she have a grudge towards demons? Also, will Red Robin and Batgirl find Trojan Tiger from Bane?


End file.
